Ep 3: The Unexpected Consequences
by wvdbelt
Summary: A FanFiction Fullmetal Alchemist story. Mustang has an assignment for Edward.But could there be consequences now the brothers are back in the world full of alchemy?


* Sentence between [ ] is a thought of a person.

Episode 3: The Unexpected Consequences

It is night and everybody sleeps in houses Rockbell. They all sleep peacefuly, except Alphonse that is having a nightmare about the gate.

**Alphonse****:** (Shouting) No don't, leave my brother alone! It wasn't his fault but mine! You can't do this! BROTHER!

When Alphonse shout out loud 'brother', Edward wakes up. His room is next to the room of Alphonse.

**Edward:** Alphonse?

He gets out of bed and runs to the room of Alphonse. When Edward enters the room he sees Alphonse moving a lot in his bed. He can see that his younger brother is having a very bad dream. Edward walks to the bed of Alphonse and tries to wake him up.

**Edward:** Al, wake up.

**Alphonse:** (Shouting) Please, give him back! He is the only one I've got left!

**Edward:** Wake up, you just having a nightmare.

**Alphonse:** (Shouting) Give him back!

**Edward:** (Shouting) Al!

At that moment, Alphonse swings his arm very hard and hits Edward. Edward hits the wall that is behind him and falls on the ground. Alphonse wakes up and sees his brother lying on the ground. As fast as he can, gets Alphonse out of his bed and go's to Edward.

**Alphonse:** (Worried) Brother I'm sorry, are you alright?

Edward sits up again and looks at Alphonse who is looking worried to Edward.

**Edward:** Yeah, I'm alright. What was that nightmare all about?

**Alphonse:** (Sad) The gate. It dragd you into it, just like me when we tried to bring mom back.

A shadow go's fast behind the window of Alphonses room. Edward sees it in the corner of the his eye and looks towards the window.

**Alphonse:** Brother… What is it?

**Edward:** Nothing... I thought I saw something.

The next day, Edward get's a call from Mustang who has something important waiting for him back in Central headquarters. They meet up in Mustangs office.

**Edward:** So, what's so important?

**Mustang:** I have an assignment for you. There is a package that needs to be picked up.

**Edward:** Sorry, but I have some other things to do.

**Mustang:** That might be true. But maybe this will help your 'other things'.

**Edward:** (Yelling) What the hell you know what those other things are!

**Mustang:** Calm down Ed.

There is a knock on the door of Mustangs office. The door opens and a man enters the room. The man did hear the name Edward and knows enough.

**Carter:** So you are the famous Fullmetal. Your shorter then I thought.

**Edward:** (Edward style) WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT YOU NEED A MICROSCOPE TO SEE ME! I HAVE GROWN YOU KNOW!

**Carter:** I see that you also have a short temper.

**Edward:** (Irritated) Say short again and I'll…

**Carter:** Then it will be a short conversation.

**Mustang:** Enough Carter! What is it?

**Carter:** General Kawaki is here to see you.

**Mustang:** I'll be right there.

**Carter:** Yes Sir.

Carter stands in salute and then leaves the room

**Mustang:** Listen Ed, just go get that package.

**Edward:** Alright, I'll get your stupid package. Who was that anyway?

**Mustang:** Vince Carter the Kinetic Alchemist. He works here for about two years now and heard a lot about you. Carter is a good alchemist, maybe you should talk to him sometimes.

**Edward:** Yeah, right. When I got time, I'll do that.

**Mustang:** Call me when you are in Kalum. Ow before I forget… When you are there, go visite the house of Oliver Quinn. Maybe he can help you out with your 'other things'.

**Edward:** You mean he lives in Kalum?

**Mustang:** Yeah, I thought you knew that already.

Edward stands in salute with a smile on his face.

**Edward:** Thank you… Fuhrer.

**Mustang:** Your welcome Fullmetal.

There is a train driving towards Kalum. Edward and Alphonse are sitting in this train.

**Alphonse:** Why are we going to Kalum again brother?

**Edward:** (Signing) To pick up a package for Mustang. And while we are there, we are going to visite Oliver Quinn.

**Alphonse:** The maker of Marika's watch?

**Edward:** Well we don't know that for sure.

**Alphonse:** I hope Marika is related to him, so that we can see her again.

**Edward:** Yeah, me too. I have a lot of questions for her.

Later they arrive in Kalum. The place looks just like Resembool only it has more houses. They search for the house with the package. When they find it, Edward knocks on the door. The door opens and a man stands in the doorway.

**Man:** Hello there, can I help you?

**Edward:** Yes, I'm Edward Elric. The Fuhrer send me here to pick up a package.

**Man:** Aha I see. I'll get it for you.

The man walks away and comes back very quick with a package in his hand.

**Man:** Here you go.

**Edward:** Thanks.

**Man:** And they telling me that a short person was coming to get the package. But your not short.

**Edward:** (Edward style) WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT YOU… Wait, you think I'm not short?

**Man:** No not at all.

**Alphonse:** You see brother, not everyone thinks you are short or small.

The two brothers are walking on a sand road. All roads in Kalum are sand roads.

**Edward:** Now, let's see. Which house could be the thouse of this Oliver person.

**Alphonse:** Don't know brother.

**Edward:** (Pissed) Darn it! Why didn't he gave me an adress!

**Alphonse:** Calm down, Ed. I'm pretty sure that someone here knows where he lives.

They are asking some people in Kalum. But no one knows a Oliver Quinn. Edward and Alphonse stops asking and Edward plops on a wooden bench.

**Alphonse:** So what now, brother?

**Edward:** I don't know. Maybe he lives under a different name or something. And it's to late to call Mustang now.

**Alphonse:** Yeah, you're right. Let's go look for a place to stay tonight.

**Edward:** Good idea.

The Elric brothers found a place to sleep. This time Edward gets a nightmare about the gate. His nightmare is different then the nightmare that Alphonse had. Edward is standing for the gate.

**Edward:** What happenend?

**Voice:** Did you really think that you can avoid equivalent exchange that easily?

**Edward:** What?

**Voice:** Well you are wrong, Edward Elric!

The gate opens and tenticles are grabbing Edward to pull him back into the gate again. Edward trieds to get loose. Then he sees Alphonse standing in front of him.

**Alphonse:** How brother…

**Edward:** Al?

**Alphonse:** How could you think that you can avoid equivalent exchange that easily.

**Edward:** Alphonse, help!

**Alphonse:** Why should I? It's all your fault. It's always your…

Then Alphonse disappears.

**Edward:** (Shouting) Al!

Edward get's pulled into the gate and the door closes. Then Edward wakes up and sits up in his bed. He looks towards Alphonse that's still a sleep. Then just like before a shadow go's fast behind the window in the room where Edward and Alphonse are sleeping. Edward sees it again in the corner of the his eye and looks towards the window.

**Edward:** What the hell was that. I know that I saw it before.


End file.
